This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. Primary support for the subproject and the subproject's principal investigator may have been provided by other sources, including other NIH sources. The Total Cost listed for the subproject likely represents the estimated amount of Center infrastructure utilized by the subproject, not direct funding provided by the NCRR grant to the subproject or subproject staff. X-ray Detector Development-Pixel array detectors. We will use a pixel array detector (PAD) designed for protein crystallography to capture SAXS patterns from proteins in solution. The PAD features a very wide dynamic range and a sharp point-spread-function. We will use these experiments to compare images taken with the PAD to similar images captured with an indirect illumination CCD.